


I miss you. | Erwin Smith.

by hanariix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Commander Erwin Smith, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Goodbyes, Hallucinations, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I swear to god I have no idea what I'm doing, Imagination, Implied/Referenced Character Death, PLS ENJOYYYY, Reader-Insert, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Spoilers, have fun tho xx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanariix/pseuds/hanariix
Summary: You and Erwin have a talk for the very last time.SPOILER ALERT;THERE ARE MAJOR SPOILERS TO SEASON 3 & 4.MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH REFERENCED.
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader
Kudos: 16





	I miss you. | Erwin Smith.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is a comfort fic, I suggest everyone to look more into the plot rather than the grammatical errors, this was written in one take (since oh boyyy, I really do miss our Commander SOB)  
> Alsoo, this was written yesterday (27th Feb) on my phone but I corrected some mistakes today!  
> I was kinda sleep deprived when I wrote this lmfaoo
> 
> Anyways! Enjoy xx
> 
> ALSO THERES ANOTHER AUTHOR NOTE AT THE ENDNOTE!!

"I miss you."  
  
".."  
  
"I really miss you."  
  
"I know."

You had told Erwin everything that had happened ever since he passed away. The big wide sea filled with an everlasting resource of salt, the people outside the walls and.. the declaration of war.

"Would you have done the same if you were still here?"

Feeling the grass beneath your body and the cool breeze going your way, never in a million years have you thought about laying on the grass with Erwin- while holding hands!  
It makes you giggle whenever you think about how sophisticated of a person he really is.. He is the type who would willingly take up large sacrifices that no man would dare to.

He truly would accomplish any goal that he set himself out on yet.. this time he wasn't able to see them through.

_**'Teacher.. How can we be sure that there are no humans outside the walls?'** _

You feel a slight pain in your head as you think about his last moments, you had never realized how painful him leaving was until that space he filled up seemed so painfully empty.

"..I don't think about it."  
Erwin stared at the skies blankly, no emotions in his expression nor voice.  
"I believe that it wouldn't matter what I think since I already accomplished what I wished to know."

You could only respond with an 'Oh.' for you're already content with just being with him for the short time you both got.  
_..Just how much time do you two have left?_

"It's time for you to let me go."  
_He is speaking a lot._

"I'll miss you."  
_Are you gonna convince him to stay?_

"I know you will, but I already made my choice."  
His fingers loosening around your grasp, he was gonna leave.. _again_.

"..Please."  
You felt tears starting to brim down your cheeks. You don't know what to do, it was clear that he had no intentions of staying.

He turned to face you "It's time to move on."

Those were the last words Erwin had muttered as he gave you a small kiss on your forehead and wiped the tears off your face.  
You closed your eyes and took one last breath before he was **gone**.

**"..Ah."**

You opened your eyes to see a gravestone with 'Erwin Smith, 13th Commander of the Survey Corps.' engraved on it.

You laughed a bit before breaking down completely.

**"..I miss you so much."**

.

.

.

end.

**Author's Note:**

> author note.  
> this is in no way perfect, there have been mistakes between transitions from past tense to present tense to set the reader up.
> 
> This is intentional.
> 
> The narrator (second person mode) refers to you (the reader) for you are the narrator.  
> (you're both the reader and narrator)
> 
> narrator mode is you narrating your hallucination.  
> transition breaks were placed willingly.
> 
> this is a comfort [readerinsert] fanfiction with Erwin Smith, 13th Commander of the Survey Corps in Attack on Titan.
> 
> 10:00 AM  
> February 27th, 2020.


End file.
